Wait a minute
by XxBloody RomanticxX
Summary: Lloyd runs into an old friend in Luin. And with Kratos revelied early the quest for regeneration could take a little break....


**Wait a minute…**

_By: Kairi Kingdom_

**Chapter 1 "we request that you join us"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own tales of Symphonia**_

Kairi: Marissa is ME!

Cloud: how come you never made a fan fiction about joining my party?

Kairi: Because your stupid!

Cloud: (Cry)

* * *

Lloyd yawned and sat up. They we're staying in Luin, The city of hope. He got up and walked down the stairs of the Inn and saw Colette talking to an old lady.

"Hey Colette!" Lloyd smiled as she turned to him.

"Good Mourning Lloyd!" She exclaimed running up to him," Guess what?"

"What" He asked

" Mrs. Murray invited us to her house for Breakfast!" Colette Exclaimed. Kratos appeared behind Lloyd.

"I don't think that is a wise idea" He said making Colette's face fall, " But if you want to"

"ALRIGHT!" Lloyd said grabbing Colette's Hand. Raine rolled her eyes as they flew off.

"Lets be late" Rain said

"Very Late" Kratos replied

* * *

"Thank you" Colette said politely as a huge pile of pancakes was left on the table. A girl came and sat across from them. She has Blond hair in to braids and Emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that went down to her waist with a symbol on it and black jeans with a red cobweb pattern on the knee's and down.

"Um. Hello" Colette smiled, "I'm Colette and this my friend Lloyd!"

"Hi" She mumbled," My name is Marissa"

"Marissa? That's a odd name," Lloyd said. Suddenly she appeared behind him holding a knife to his neck.

"It is isn't it" She smirked at his nervous look. Then laughed, "You call your self a guardian"

"How'd you know?" He asked still looking at the blade nervously.

"Stop being so nervous its only paper" She said the knife dissolved into paper.

"You're a Paper Master?!" Colette exclaimed.

"In the flesh" Marissa bowed

"Paper…Master?" Lloyd blinked

"honestly Lloyd do you ever pay attention in class" Raine said crossing her arms as Genis and Kratos walked in.

"No" He said simply. Marissa blinked and looked at the picture on a desk by the kitchen door.

" I hope you don't mind me asking but are you related to Ann?" Marissa said.

"Yes, She is my mother. How do you know her?" Lloyd said eagerly.

"She was friends with my mother Celia, they were taken by the desians to a ranch, and I never saw them since." She said looking down. Then she looked at Lloyd smiling." No wonder I recognized you!"

"Huh?" Lloyd said blinking trying to soak it all in.

"Let me refresh you memory!" She then hit him.

"MARISSA!" He yelled

* * *

"Um I don't quit understand" Colette

" No one but Marissa could hit me on the head like that!" Lloyd said quickly getting up, "Where did you go?"

"Well after Dirk adopted you, someone from Town took me in but I ran away. She would let me go see you. I tried to get up there when I ran away but a monster attacked me luckily my master Lucian saved me" She explained

" Eric Lucian!?" Genis exclaimed. Marissa nodded.

"But that was then and this is now and you're here now and and and and "Marissa yelled jumping up and down, "I missed you"

She hugged him. "Now we can finally go on the quest we talked about!"

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

_"Mommy" Marissa said tears in her eyes, "Is dead"_

_"Dad and mom what did they do to disserve this?" Lloyd said tears following down and hitting the red orb in his hand._

_"I don't know all I know is the Desians will pay" she said fiercely, "I'll make sure of that"_

_"We'll make sure of that" Lloyd added. She nodded._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I. I can't" Lloyd said sadly.

"w.Why?" she asked

"I'm already on a quest to regenerate the world"

"I'll come with you!" She said secidedly. Lloyd blinked.

"We could use the extra help!" Colette said nodding, "Welcome to the team"

Marissa grinned and hit Lloyd on the back of the head.

* * *

"Be nice" She growled

"STOP READING MY MIND!" he yelled

"But its so interesting" Marissa smirked, "Especial of what you really think about Kratos…..Kratos!"

with that she jumped up and hugged Kratos.

"yes, yes calm down" He sighed

"I take it you know each other?" Raine said. Marissa nodded then her eyes widen as she slowly steped away from him paper in on hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Kratos eyes narrowed and smirk came to his face.

"You just cant help it can you?" He sighed," Always reading peoplesminds without asking"

* * *

Kairi: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUHHH 


End file.
